Sobre reminiscências e borboletas
by Vanessa BR
Summary: "Engraçado como o mundo dava voltas e mais voltas. Anos se passaram, muitas coisas aconteceram, mas um fato permanecia imutável: tinha um pupilo que era mais como seu filho. [...]" Piccolo faz uma reflexão sobre a sua relação de amizade com seu pupilo Gohan. O que uma simples borboleta tinha a ver com isso? [ONESHOT]


_Os personagens de Dragon Ball Z não me pertencem, mas sim ao grande sensei Akira Toriyama. A história é minha. Plágio? Se eu descobrir, farei de tudo para que o plagiador desapareça do site, estejam avisados!_

_*Fanfic originalmente feita para o Coculto de Fanfics, no Spirit._

* * *

**Sobre reminiscências e borboletas**

Engraçado como o mundo dava voltas e mais voltas. Anos se passaram, muitas coisas aconteceram, mas um fato permanecia imutável: tinha um pupilo que era mais como seu filho. Sabia que Gohan sempre o via como um "segundo pai", ou até mesmo um pai adotivo. Muitas coisas aconteceram e isso jamais mudou.

Piccolo estava, como sempre, sentado em posição de lótus no piso da plataforma do Templo Sagrado de Kami Sama, que praticamente pairava no céu azul. A lembrança do início da amizade com Gohan chegara furtivamente à sua memória.

Já fazia muito tempo mesmo. Que idade tinha aquele moleque, quando o pegou para treiná-lo na marra? Uns quatro anos, certo?

Aos quatro anos, Son Gohan era um garotinho completamente mimado e completamente medroso, recém-saído da redoma de superproteção da mãe. Tinha medo de quase tudo e não sabia nem se defender, já que o pai o defendia de tudo.

No entanto, o pai daquele pirralho já estava morto. Ele o matara, junto com o saiyajin chamado Raditz. Fora a única forma de eliminar aquela ameaça. Porém, aquilo só fizera que fosse anunciada uma ameaça ainda maior: dois saiyajins ainda mais poderosos do que ele apareceriam.

E diante dele estava o desafio: Como ele faria aquele bebê chorão ser capaz de lutar contra as ameaças que estariam por vir? Vira que ele tinha um grande poder, um grande potencial para lutar. Era surpreendente, vindo de um mestiço de saiyajin com humano.

Havia momentos em que ele tinha vontade de matar aquele moleque. Ele era irritante, reclamava de tudo e não passava de um garotinho mimado. Porém, não conseguia fazer isso... Porque os olhos do garoto demonstravam medo, mas não era medo do namek.

Gohan nunca teve muito medo dele. Aliás, o menino não tinha maldade alguma e seu olhar era puro. Na verdade, ele não tinha culpa de ter sido jogado no meio do nada para tentar sobreviver sozinho.

Ele era apenas uma criança. Uma criança inocente parecida com o pai, embora Gohan fosse diferente de Goku na personalidade e em vários aspectos. Em algumas coisas o menino era quase o oposto do pai. Por exemplo, ele não tinha a mesma paixão por lutas, como o pai. Mas isso não o fazia deixar de lutar quando preciso.

Piccolo abriu os olhos, interrompendo as suas recordações. Viu passar voando, à sua frente, uma pequena borboleta amarela que pousou no dorso de sua mão direita. Isso lhe fez vir à mente uma cena em particular.

_Uma pequena borboleta amarela pousou no dorso de sua mão, tirando sua concentração do seu treino mental. Estava decidido a abatê-la, mas alguém o impediu:_

_— Senhor Piccolo, a borboleta não te machucou. Não pode machucar ela, ela não fez mal pra ninguém!_

_Era o pequeno Gohan com a inocência típica de um garotinho de quase cinco anos. Desde que nascera, sempre tivera em sua cabeça que deveria eliminar qualquer ser considerado fraco para mostrar sua superioridade._

_O garotinho soprou da mão do namek a frágil borboletinha, que voou._

_— O meu papai me disse uma vez que se a gente quer ser forte, tem que ser pra proteger quem é mais fraco e não pode se defender. Igual àquela borboletinha._

_Piccolo refletiu por alguns segundos sobre o que o garotinho lhe dissera. Em tão pouco tempo, ele conseguira uma boa dose de maturidade._

_— Senhor Piccolo, eu o admiro porque você me protege. Você é como um segundo pai pra mim._

Até hoje aquela frase o balançava, e já fazia muito tempo isso. Olhou para a borboleta ainda pousada tranquilamente na sua mão. Ergueu-a para a altura do rosto, já tencionando soprá-la para longe. Assim que o fez e viu a borboletinha voar, sentiu um ki conhecido se aproximando.

— Olá, Gohan. – ele o cumprimentou sem se virar, afinal sabia que era seu pupilo.

— Você parece meio nostálgico, Senhor Piccolo. – o jovem recém-chegado observou.

— Você me pegou bem no meio de umas lembranças aqui. – o namek respondeu com um sorriso enquanto acompanhava a borboletinha em seu voo para longe. – Aquela borboleta não fez mal a ninguém, então não vejo por que machucá-la.

— Se queremos ser fortes, devemos ser para proteger quem não pode se defender.

— Essa foi uma lição que aprendi com você.

— É mesmo?

— Aham. Sabe, eu aprendi muito convivendo com você. Aprendi a ser mais humano, de certo modo.

Gohan não respondeu, apenas fitava seu mentor.

— Parece bobagem, mas eu aprendi o que é ter um amigo quando te treinei. E fico feliz por ter me tornado alguém melhor graças a isso.

— Eu é que devo te agradecer por ser o que eu sou, Senhor Piccolo. Você é como um pai pra mim.

— Gohan, você sempre foi e sempre será para mim como um filho.

_— Você nunca teve medo de mim?_

_— E por que eu teria, Senhor Piccolo?_

_O namek se calou. Todos tinham medo dele. Todos os amigos de Goku o temiam e o odiavam. Mas por que aquele pirralho não? Gohan apenas o temia no início, mas logo se apegou a ele. Seria uma tola carência afetiva?_

_Não. Não era, porque o garoto já esteve perto de casa, mas decidiu continuar treinando com Piccolo._

_O pior de tudo era que ele estava se afeiçoando ao garoto também. Estava se afeiçoando até demais._

Dias depois disso, foi capaz de se sacrificar para proteger o garoto de um poderoso ataque de Nappa, que na época acompanhava Vegeta na invasão. Não podia deixar seu único amigo de então morrer. Era apenas um menino inocente e franzino, mas que o ensinara a ter um pouco de humanidade.

Gohan o ensinara a ser alguém melhor. E lhe mostrara que era possível, sim, mudar. De reencarnação do mal, de Piccolo Daimaoh, ele se tornara um Piccolo diferente de seu pai. Completamente diferente.

Ele sabia o quanto havia mudado com o passar dos anos. E isso era visível diante de todos.

— Senhor Piccolo, fico feliz por isso. Se eu cresci e cheguei até onde eu estou agora, uma boa parte foi graças a você. Não que meu pai não tenha ajudado, por ter ficado tanto tempo ausente, mas eu te devo a minha gratidão por ter me visto crescer.

Sim, ele realmente o vira crescer e amadurecer. De um garotinho mimado e chorão para um jovem incrivelmente poderoso, mas que nunca deixara de ser ele mesmo. Son Gohan era o seu melhor amigo, era como seu filho.

— Acho que a amizade é uma via de mão dupla. Você saiu ganhando e eu também. E agora você está se tornando um adulto.

— É. Mas eu ainda tenho um pouco de medo do que vem pela frente. Não sei se vou mesmo ser um cientista como a minha mãe quer. Eu também quero isso, mas penso se ficarão chateados por eu não lutar como o meu pai, ou como você.

— Quer uma opinião do seu "segundo pai" sobre isso?

— Ah, claro! Pode falar!

— Amadureça a ideia. Se você quer ser um cientista, nada te impedirá. Se isso permite que você contribua para o bem da Terra, siga esse caminho.

— Se for preciso lutar de novo, não pensarei duas vezes também. Afinal, se nasci pra isso, não vou abandonar ninguém quando for necessário.

— Sábia decisão, Gohan.

— Obrigado, Senhor Piccolo.

Os dois quedaram-se em silêncio por alguns instantes, quando mais uma vez uma borboletinha apareceu, desta vez pousando na mão de Gohan. Imediatamente, o jovem se recordou daquele dia em que evitara que Piccolo matasse uma parecida.

Naquele momento, começava uma amizade que sobreviveu ao tempo e a muitas outras coisas... E que estava longe de ter um fim.

Lado a lado, estavam ali sentados o mestre e o pupilo, o "pai" e o "filho". Amigos de longa data. E, no que dependesse deles, essa amizade seria imortal.


End file.
